When the Little Finger Sweetly Whipers
by strawfuzz
Summary: Gokudera Hayato can see red threads connected to each other person-like a red thread of FATE. Who will be his fated person? Will he ever fall in love with that person?...
1. Red Thread of Fate

A/N: I do not own Dera and Takeshi and concept story credits to Hirono-sensei.

I edited major episodes to blend with the 8059 love affair.

* * *

**The Little Finger Sweetly Whispers**

'I wonder what those red thread attached to the little fingers of the people I see', Gokudera thought. A red thread tangled on the little fingers of people like fate attached to each others.

"Ne, why do you have that red thread attached to your girlfriend?", he once asked a classmate of his.

"Red thread?", asked his classmate.

"Gokudera, I don't see anything", added the girl of his classmate.

But the red thread he'd seen was only visible to him. He even tried to rub his eyes but the thread didn't seem to be only his imagination, it was real and it was fate, the red thread of fate. 'Who might be my fated person?, I wonder'.

After he found out about the tenth boss of Vongola, he fled to Japan to make acquiantance with the young Vongola. He met Tsuna and Yamamoto which he later find out to be a baseball freak.

"Class, this is your new classmate Gokudera Hayato. He's from Italy", the teacher introduced the silver-haired to the class.

"I'm Gokudera Hayato, please take care of me", he bowed after he courteously introduced himself.

"You can take the front seat since the owner of that seat already transfered, please", the teacher pointed to the empty seat in front. Before he took his seat, he noticed the Vongola boss smiling at him and his baseball idiot friend sleeping at the back, they're on the same row.

It wasn't hard for Gokudera to gel with the young boss but it was a bother for him dealing with the happy-go-lucky baseball idiot. Every morning, instead of having a real good morning together with his boss, this idiotic friend of his boss would always bother him, totally freaking himself out.

"Why the hell are you walking with me baseball idiot?", the silverette asked with irritation the raven-haired teen one morning.

"Ahaha, I want to tag along with you, besides this is the road I always take when going to school", the raven answered and gave Gokudera his signature smile.

"Che, whatever", he muttered. 'No use arguing with this idiot'

"Good morning Gokudera, Yamamoto", Tsuna waved his hand at the sight of his friends.

"Good morning Jyuudaime"

"Morning Tsuna"

The three walked towards Namimori high. When lunch came, Gokudera noticed the red thread attached on the little finger of the young boss. It wasn't there when he first saw his boss. He tracked to where the red thread was attached to. He followed and hitted upon the little finger of the school's cutest girl, Kyoko.

"Hmmm...so that was his fated partner", the silverette mumbled with the food on his mouth.

"What's that Gokudera?", Yamamoto heard him saying something.

"n-n-nothing, ahaha", the silverette answered nervously. He turned his back to fix himself up and regain his composure.

"Gokudera sure is acting strange", Yamamoto smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"che", he muttered and continued eating his food.

School already ended and as the three were walking home Tsuna was dragged by Reborn for traning leaving Yamamoto and Gokudera alone.

"Looks like we'll walk alone", Yamomoto commented looking at the orange tinted sky.

"whatever", Gokudera continued walking and as they parted ways, Yamamoto bid goodbye to him but earned no response from the silverette.

Another day for the students of Namimori high.

"NO WAY!", Gokudera shouted suddenly in the middle of class.

"Gokudera, what's wrong?", the teacher quirried the silverrette.

Everyone in the class turned their eyes on Gokudera and almost everyone startled including Tsuna and Yamamoto who was sleeping again inside the class at that time.

He never thought that his fated person was the person he hated the most. He had always prayed that his fated person be a cute girl or at least the image he had on his mind but his pleas to his little finger were all in vain.

"Gokudera, what made you yell like that ealier in the class?", Yamamoto asked the silverette when they were again left alone with Reborn dragging Tsuna again.

"None of your business idiot!", he answered angrily.

"I'm serious Dera"

"Don't call me fucking Dera idiot", he almost yelled. He grabbed the collar of the other teen. His head's really hot on what he'd seen this morning in the middle of the class.

"Okay, I give up", the raven waived his hand in front of Gokudera in defeat. The other released him and later apologized.

"I'm sorry, I'm just in a bad mood today"

It suddenly rained in a very bad situation which made Gokudera's temper to worsen. The two looked for the nearest shelter they could temporarily stay and the park's the nearest they could ever find.

"Let's stay there", the raven pointed at the cave like structure standing in the middle of the park-childrens playground with swings and stuff all around. They hurriedly went inside and dried themselves off. They were all soaked with the rain pouring really hard.

Gokudera on the other hand suddenly recalled on what happened earlier in the class. 'Who the hell could stay calm if ever their fated person is a guy and most of all that idiot', he said to himself. 'I'm so stunned that I could almost cry. No matter how I look at it, I can't believe it's my fate, but...'

"Gokudera, are you okay?, you seem to be spacing out"

"yeah, just when do this stupid rain will ever stop!"

"I wonder, it's getting dark outside", the raven took a peek outside the cave structure they're staying. "...but I'm glad you manage to calm down yourself", he gave his warmest smile ever to the silverette which sends shiver to the other knowing that the baseball idiot was his fated partner.

'Am I really going to fall in love with this idiot?', he thought and he unknowingly returned the other's smile.

"You smiled", Yamamoto teased the other.

"...", Gikudera froze. His face brushed a pale pink. Good thing it was dark enough for the other teen to notice the brushing pink color on his face.

"You're really acting strange these past days, and even more this day". The raven only smiled at the other teen.

Gokudera only smirked for only him knew the reason why. He'd got nothing to do with it for the red thread his left little finger were attached to connected to the left little finger of this baseball idiot smiling next to him.

The next morning...

'When will he fall in love with me, I wonder", the silverette thought and let out a long sigh. He wasn't listening to the discussion of his teacher. Instead he kept his mind busy thinking of the red thread connecting him and the baseball idiot.

"Class dismissed, see you tomorrow"

"Oi, Gokudera..., Gokudera..?, GOKUDERA!..", Tsuna almost shouted when Gokudera didn't seem to hear him.

"ah..Jyuudaime!", startled, the silverette almost jumped from where he was sitting. Tsuna was in front staring at him.

"Oh sorry if I surprised you, you don't seem to hear me when I called you", the young Vongola boss apologized to his friend.

"What really is happening to you Gokudera?", Yamamoto suddenly barged in on the scene wearing his usual smile.

"Like you care, idiot", he answered stubbornly.

"Gokudera, arigatou", Tsuna smiled happily at Gokudera.

"Why?", the silverette raised a brow.

"I managed to confess my feelings to Kyoko, thanks for the advice", the boss scratched his head at the back as he shyly told the silverette his confession to the girl he admired.

"Way to go Tsuna", Yamamoto patted Tsuna's shoulders.

'It's just that I could see Kyoko and your red thread...it's the obvious outcome', the silverette secretly spoke in his mind.

"Waaahhh...I didn't know Gokudera's good in giving advice", Yamamoto looked Gokudera with amazement.

"He really is", Tsuna said smiling at Gokudera.

"May I ask for some advice too Dera-chan?"

"Only if... YOU STOP FROM CALLING ME THAT FUCKING NAME!", Gokudera yelled almost losing his temper from Yamamoto's obvious teasing.

"maa..maa.. calm down, I was just messing around", Yamaoto turned serious and faced Gokudera, "May I?"

Gokudera stunned at the sudden change of attitude of the baseball idiot that his face turned light pink. 'Surely he hasn't fallen for me already!', he thought anxiously. "Then?"

"...It's just it seems that I've fallen...-"

"Tsu-kun", Kyoko appeared standing at the door waving at Tsuna. "You promised to walk me home today, ne?"

"Sorry guys, I gotta go", Tsuna disappeared together with Kyoko. The two only looked as their friend went out of the room together with the person he liked.

"Now back to you, you've fallen...?", Gokudera diverted his focus to the idiot seeking for advice.

"for the cutest kid in the class"

"...oh, is that right?", he was once again stunned. "But Kyoko is already going out with Tsuna"

"No, not her", the raven took his gaze outside the window where he could see nothing but the vast sky.

Gokudera on the hand thought of someone who's cute other than the school's idol. 'hmmm...it could be Mizuki-san', he thought.

"My problem is", the raven contiued, "until now, even when I liked someone, I was never able to tell them how I felt"

"But aren't the girls who were after you?", Gokudera pointed out.

"True", the raven affirmed, still his gaze on the vast sky outside the room.

"They were the one confessing their feelings on you, yet you have no courage to tell the person you like, how coward of you", Gokudera this time laughed at Yamamoto's lack of confidence when it comes to this kind of things. 'But that's unexpected...to think he can't bring himself to confess even though he's so good looking...arggghh...I hate to admit it'.

"Well, the person you like is definitely free", 'hehe, Mizuki-san's thread isn't bound to anyone yet', the silverette thought. "So you should make the first move baseball idiot", he said those encouraging words to Yamamoto. 'The red thread connecting him from me must be a mistake... I'm glad', and he unknowingly smirked in front of the raven teen who's now gazing at him. "Have a little confidence, because you've got the looks!, though I hate to admit it"

Yamamoto's eyes widen as he heard the encouraging words Gokudera had adviced to him. And to show his gratitude, he gave the other the warmest smile he could. "That was encouraging, thank you Dera-chan"

"Call me that and I will shove dynamites on you mouth", Gokudera returned to his usual pissed-off self. 'So, he has someone he likes... Somehow, it's a complicated feeling, like I was left behind...'

One afternoon when class ended, the two were left alone again, not because of Reborn dragging Tsuna, but because of Kyoko, they were already going out. As they were walking Yamamoto started a conversation with the silverette.

"You know, it was always my dream to eat lunch with the person I like, walk to and from school together, stuff like that. So, everyday, I'm really happy...because my dream is coming true." he smiled happily as he told the silverette his inner thoughts.

'Things must be going well with Mizuki-san', the silverette thought for a moment. "So, you guys are close to getting together?"

"I hope so...but if we do start going out, I just want to become the kind of guy...who can make the person I'm dating feel as happy as I do", this time he stopped from walking and faced Gokudera in the eyes full of earnest expression. "That's my new dream"

But Gokudera didn't see the earnest look on the raven's eyes, instead he seemed to came across a different Yamamoto Takeshi, different from the usual baseball idiotic self of his. 'The person that Yamamoto's thinking of should be happy', he thought and continued walking home.

Saturday morning and Gokudera's still in bed. His phone rang like hell and wouldn't leave him alone. "So.. EARLY...!", he picked and yelled at his phone. His eyes managed to caught glimpse on the person calling. "yeah, what is it, idiot?

"I'm at the front door of your apartment, can you open it?"

"Like hell would I do, and how'd you find this place!", he continued to yell.

"Please?", Yamamoto sounded like asking instead of pleading.

"Okay, okay, I got it". Gokudera went to the bathroom and washed his face before going out from his room to open the damn idiot on the front door.

"And what brought you here?", the silverette yawned.

"Come with me", Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera's hands and dragged him outside his apartment.

"You don't have to drag me, you can just tell me where the hell we're going", Gokudera said calmly.

"Ahaha, sorry, but you'll just run away if I'll let you"

And they were right in front of Yamamoto's sushi bar, not really his but his pop's.

"Good morning pops, I brought a friend", Yamamoto greeted his father and dragging Gokudera inside the sushi bar.

"Oh, good morning, Yamamoto's dad", Gokudera greeted giving the old man a smile.

"You smiled again"

"Che"

"Breakfast for two pops", Yamamoto ordered his dad smiling.

"Yes, master", the old man played along with the raven. "Here you go"

It looked a little awkward to Gokudera seeing how the two played along with each other. "Where can I wash my hands?", Gokudera asked the old man.

"The washroom's at the right", he said pointing at the far right corner of the bar.

"Thanks", he replied.

While the silverette was inside, he cannot help himself but wonder why the idiot had dragged him so early in the morning at his bar. Is it just to invite him to eat breakfast or something else?. 'No, I shouldn't think of this as something intimate or what... no, could it be I'm falling.. ...?'. Just as he was about to wash his hand, he noticed that the red thread on his little finger had nowhere to be seen, 'Maybe I'm just hungry that's why'. He went out of the room and headed towards the table to where he left.

When the silverette opened the door, he saw Mizuki and Yamamoto talking and noticed the red thread on their little fingers. 'Why?, mine vanished. Yamamoto and mine...'. His heart began to race.

"Gokudera?", Yamamoto asked as he saw the stunned Gokudera in front of him.

"...", Gokudera went out of his mind. He couldn't hear what the idiot was talking.

"Gokudera?"

'Yamamoto's fate...it wasn't me', the silverette ran away from the scene. He left the sushi bar and ran as fast as he could.

Yamamoto confused of what happened chased the silverette."Wait Gokudera, why are you running away?", the raven got a hold of the silverette's left arm. "Gokudera? Goku...". But when Gokudera faced him, he felt guilty at what he saw.

'It wasn't me...but...', the silverette felt his face getting hot and his eyes became blurry because of the threatening tears to fall.

"Why are you crying?", Yamamoto asked the now crying silverette.

Without any second thought Gokudera told Yamamoto something he assumed he might regret after.

"...Because, I'm not Yamamoto's fated partner anymore...no, it wasnt fate from the beginning...were both guys and all...and the red thread disappeared too..," he paused. "But...I had to go and fall in love with you anyway", he burst crying.

He let go of Yamamoto's hold and, "The red thread connects you and Mizuki-san, but-"

"Ah, the red thread come off", Yamamoto looked closely on his fingers.

Gokudera gasped, "Ya-yamamoto, you can see the red thread too?"

"eh, see?", Yamamoto tilted his head and looked at his hand. "Mizuki-san wanted to knit a scarf for her boyfriend, so...she asked me to help her with the measurements because I'm about the same size, that's why she came. The yarn got tangled up on our fingers, it was awful!", and flashed his signature smile. 'Looks like it came off', the raven thought.

"It was red yarn?", the silverette yelled. His face started to turn tomato red, he turned his back and cursed himself for jumping into conclusions. Now, he couldn't face Yamamoto having said those words, he looked like he just confessed to the baseball idiot.

"Hayato...Is it alright if I call you that? Since it seems the feeling is mutual... I love you Hayato", Yamamoto smiled at Gokudera and wrapped his arms around the silverette.

Gokudera froze as Yamamoto uttered the words he didn't expect to hear directly from the idiot. And more he froze because he felt the warmth of the baseball idiot hugging him. Luckily his back was facing Yamamoto that his now tomato red face could not be seen by the other.

Lunch time at school, when the two had their lunch at the rooftop, Tsuna wasn't there, he was eating lunch happily with Kyoko.

"Not having the power to see the red thread anymore, it might be a bit lonely...", Gokudera murmured as he looked his now red-thread empyty little finger. "I wonder why I can't see it now?"

Yamamoto only cupped the face of Gokudera and leaned closer to him with their faces only inches way. "If you're lonely...", he kissed the silverette softly on the lips, warm yet enticing. He parted and spoke, "I can always link us together in ways you never have imagined", he smiled and close the space between them continuing what they had left.

"Idiot", the only word Gokudera could utter as he deepened the kiss.

* * *

A/N: I have nothing to say. But I would like to thank Mao of SID and Shou of Alice Nine for singing the songs I love while writing this fanfic, hehehe.. Thanks guys, you gave me the idea of making a parody of Hirono-sensei's work and you guys also made my mind messy like hell just seeing those beautiful faces of yours.. Even though the story is more like the original, if you notice, there are some parts-mostly the major parts-which I really just made up.

One thing, I suck on words-I mean I don't know what words to use, like hell-I'm no good at writing...! hehehe. And oh, I might delete "Temptingly in Love" 'cause I don't know what to write next on that story.

PLEASE REVIEW...:smileys:. Positive and especially NEGATIVE reviews are always loved.

-strawfuzz


	2. Special Chapter

Special Chapter First story characters: What do they say?

Tsuna: You know guys, you did well with the previous chapter.

Gokudera: Really Jyuudaime, I'm glad tha-

Yamamoto: Ahaha, I really enjoyed that chapter.

Tsuna: The evidence is in your face Yamamoto. Gokudera-kun, are you okay?

Gokudera: Yamamoto!, just where the hell did you enjoy that chapter. I had to bear every part and every second together with you. Hmmmp, why is it I'm paired with you when Jyuudaime's all I want!

Yamamoto: You had no choice, but you agreed with the author, so I guess there's nothing to get angry with.

Tsuna: Yamamoto's right, and besides I'm paired with Kyoko.

Gokudera: Even though, I'm still suited to pair with Jyuudaime and not with that baseball idiot. Bleh!

Yamamoto: What's with that attitude Dera-chan?

Gokudera: And don't ever call me with that nickname or I'll shove dynamites right inside your mouth!

Yamamoto: But we kissed...

Tsuna: ...Ahem. Speaking of which, did you two really kissed on the last part of the chapter.

Gokudera: Ah...ah... well, how about we g-

Yamamoto: Yes!, we really did.

Gokudera: Idiot!, idiot Yamamoto!

Tsuna: So you guys really did. I really didn't have the time to see the last part, Reborn's already on fire when he knew I wasn't concentrating on my training.

Gokudera: Jyuudaime, how about we go on-

Yamamoto: And you know Tsuna, Gokudera's a good kisser. I wish on the next chapter, he'll be the one to start the kiss.

Tsuna: Gokudera, your face is burning, I mean you're really red, are you okay?

Gokudera: I-I-m okay, Jyuudaime, and for this baseball idiot, you want me to kiss you first on the next chapter?, fine, I'll grant that little wish of yours now!

Yamamoto: How nice of you Dera-chan.

Gokudera: Ready?

Yamamoto: Ready, when you are.

Gokudera: Close your eyes first.

Yamamoto: Fine

Gokudera: and here I go. [slam]

Yamamoto: Ouch!, I thought you'll give me a kiss?

Gokudera: That was my kiss.

Yamamoto: But you only gave me a punch, and not just a normal punch, it hurts more, you aimed right on my face.

Gokudera: That's what you'll get if you'll keep on recalling that kiss. That kiss was just part of this story, you'll never get my real kiss.

Yamamoto: But isn't it weird?

Tsuna: Don't ignore me guys, I'm still here.

Gokudera: Weird?, Don't you consider yourself fucking weird idiot?

Yamamoto: No, seriously, It's really weird.

Gokudera: What?

Yamamoto: You just said you won't give me your real kiss, yet on the last part you really kissed me back. It was warm, full of compassion and love.

Tsuna: You're turning red again Gokudera.

Gokudera: No! I'm Not.

Yamamoto: Yes you are. If we recall, we're supposed to kiss only once yet you didn't struggle when I closed the spaced again between us to kiss you again. Why?

Gokudera: I've only followed what the author told me.

Yamamoto: No, the author even wondered why you didn't struggled.

Tsuna: Judging from your characteristic, it isn't like Gokudera-kun, I too am wondering.

Gokudera: Jyuudaime, don't you believe that baseball idiot.

Yamamoto: You're changing the topic Dera-chan.

Gokudera: Please stop calling me that!

Yamamoto: Pissed off...

Tsuna: Yamamoto, please stop teasing Gokudera.

Yamamoto: If Tsuna says so. But I will look forward for the kiss next chapter.

Gokudera: You wish, as if there's still another chapter.

Tsuna: I think there is.

Yamamoto: I thought you already knew.

Gokudera: Know what?

Yamamoto: Supposedly, this was just a one shot, but the author forgot to hit the completed button.

Tsuna: That's why she's adding another chapter!

Gokudera: I see, that's why she called us here.

Yamamoto: Yup

Tsuna: Oh, I heard that the next chapter will have some mature scenes.

Gokudera: I hate that. Who will be the characters?

Yamamoto: Of course OUR PAIR.

Gokudera: NO WAY!

Tsuna: Unfortunately, it's not your pair Yamamoto.

Yamamoto: You already knew that we aren't the characters for the next chapter?

Gokudera: Thank goodness. I love you author...

Tsuna: Unfortunately...

Gokudera & Yamamoto: Who?

Tsuna: [sigh] Dino and ...

Gokudera: I have a bad feeling on his pair, Good luck Dino. God may guide you on the next chapter, and God may protect you.

Yamamoto: Who?, I have no idea at all.

Tsuna: Unfortunately, Dino will be paired with Namimori's disciplinary committee head, Hibari Kyoya.

Hibari: So you hervivores already knew.

Tsuna: Hibari-san! We better disappear on his sight.

Hibari: I hate crowding, I'll bite you to death.

Yamamoto: Is it true Hibari?

Hibari: What hervivore?

Yamamoto: That you'll be doing mature scenes with Dino on the next chapter?

Hibari: Why don't you just ask the author.

Gokudera: You're fine with that?

Hibari: I'm fine with that, I can just bite to death all the characters in this story including the author after.

Yamamoto: Scary...

Dino: I'll look forward to next chapter's story Kyoya. It's now our turn.

Tsuna: So much for this chapter!

Yamamoto: See you next chapter.

Gokudera: arrivederci

Strawfuzz: Special chapter for the first chapter's characters, and what Yamamoto said about hitting the completed button, it's really the truth, I forgot to hit it.

Next chapter-D18 story. I'll still think about the mature scene if I will include the scene. Maybe not, yes?, no?. Ahhh... I can't decide. Well, let's just see what will happen on the next chapter.

-strawfuzz 


	3. PleaseComfort Me

**A/N**: I do not own Dera-chan and Takeshi.  
warning!OoC...OoC...**SUPER OOC**, especially Kyouya!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Please...Comfort me**

"It really feels lonely not being able to see the red threads now", Gokudera sighed at the sudden loneliness he felt after the red threads disappeared. He still hadn't figured the cause why the red thread suddenly went out of his sight. He was alone at the usual place where most of the Vongola guardians hang around to kill time, the school's rooftop.

"Yo Dera, still acting weird 'till now?", Yamamoto asked Gokudera in his teasing tone flashing his 1000-watt smile to the other. He appeared suddenly from the door entrance to the rooftop.

"Baseball idiot, open your mouth wide", Gokudera said in a demanding tone with his eyes closed in an irritating way forcing a smile to appear on his face.

"Why?", the baseball fanatic asked childishly. He already knew that Gokudera's already pissed-off. He didn't mind it at all for this side of Gokudera was what he liked the most and most of all, the side that made his heartbeat go wild.

"You just need to open your mouth wide", the bomber hurriedly slipped his right hand inside his jacket where he had placed all of his dynamites and quickly grabbed two pieces of it. "Oh, I'm gonna put these right into your mouth, or if you want I'll help you push these down through your throat. Don't worry I will gently place this inside of you..."

"I'd love to but I'm afraid it'll hurt. Ahaha", Yamamoto only shrugged at the same time visible cherry red brushed his cheeks at the words Gokudera had said.

Gokudera whom at that time noticed the light blush on the cheeks of the baseball fanatic wondered why the other teen had blushed. He rubbed his face to make sure that it isn't the cause of the blush the other teen's face had been wearing. "You're blushing idiot!"

"er... you said cute things... like when you said Don't worry I will gently place this inside of you... you know those kind of things-", Yamamoto's blush became even darker.

"D-don't tell m-me, PERVERT BASEBALL IDIOT FREAK!", Gokudera almost lost his voice knowing Yamamoto's thoughts pertaining to those things. He knew his self more that he's sensitive when it comes to those himself became aware of his face turning tomato red, as red as the baseball fanatic's face.

"Better to put the dynamites away Dera-chan", Yamamoto smiled.

The bomber without hesitation placed back the dynamites inside his jacket. His attention was now directed to the perverted thoughts of the raven teen.

Both of them didn't speak after they realized each other's blushing faces. They both fell made them aware of the sounds buzzing on the rooftop. There's only the two of them, so no other sounds could be heard except for the wind whispering in their ears. Neither of them decided to break the silence. It was such a nice feeling, it felt completely different.

Yamamoto on his part didn't know that the bomber would react like that. There was this feeling inside of his urging him to know more of his beloved Hayato. But at this moment where there was only silence, he wanted to enjoy it more especially knowing that the other teen was just at his side.

"Ahem", Gokudera broke the long silence. "Shouldn't we head back to our classroom or are we going to wait for Hibari to send us to our death?", the bomber chuckled and smiled to the baseball fanatic.

Yamamoto only smiled back to the bomber. He stood first and gave Gokudera a hand to help him stand. The other teen took the hand of the baseball fanatic and when he noticed that the other won't let his hand go, he gave the raven his cold glare. "Let go of me or I will never hold your hand again, baseball idiot!".

"You're still calling me that?", the raven asked and let go of the bomber's hand. He was expecting the bomber to call him by his first name. Now, it crossed his mind that the silverette haven't called him by his first name. For Yamamoto, since they were already going out, shouldn't Gokudera consider calling him by his first name?

"What's wrong with you? I'm just calling you the way I should, ne?", Gokudera answered with a questioned face as he faced the raven.

"ahaha, no. Just forget it", the raven gave Gokudera his usual flashing smile.

But to Gokudera, there's something wrong with the way Yamamoto asked the question about calling him. He wanted to know what's going on the raven's mind, what he was thinking. 'Should I ask him? Is there really a difference with the calling thingy?', he thought.

Both of them headed towards the only way out of the rooftop. Yamamoto was going to open the door when he heard voices coming from behind the door. He stoped and as Gokudera was about to yell at him, he covered the mouth of the silverette. "Shhhh, there's someone behind the door, listen". This time he took his hand away from the silverettes mouth.

The two of them remained silent as they were hearing noises from behind the door. Sweat drops began to form from their faces and their faces were turning light red.

"Who the hell those voices belong to?", Gokudera quered.

"Ahaha, I guess they just felt like doing it here", Yamamoto answered back.

"Arggh, I can't stand this". Gokudera opened the door and was staggered of the two individuals he saw.

"Sorry to disturb y-", Yamamoto was cut off.

"I'll bite you to death", Hibari gave the two teens a deadly glare as he took control of the situation.

The prefect's back was facing the two teens. Eventually Yamamoto and Gokudera recognized the prefect with his uniform and the arm band attached to his uniform. But Hibari's back was blocking their sight to recognize the other teen in front of the prefect. The other teen had dark brown hair, shorter than the prefect and obviously shaking in fear. Hibari had him pinned against the wall with the brunette's hands pinned above his head.

"A-ano, Hibari-san. L-let me g-go now", the brunette's voice was trembling in fear as he spoke in a very low voice against the prefects chest. (A/N: this guy's shorter than Hibari that his face is just as the same level of Hibari's chest... hehe!)

The prefect having heard of the plea of the brunette leaned his face down to meet with the brunettes face. "What did you say? I couldn't hear you".

The other teens at the door couldn't figure out what's happening that they just stared at the prefect with the 'unidentified' teen pinned. Gokudera didn't even dare to help the pinned teen for he devoted his self to his boss and will only protect his boss.

"L-let m-me go", the brunette twisted his body hoping for the prefect to let him go.

"I still cannot hear you". Hibari's face was almost just an inch away from the brunettes face that he can almost feel the other teen huff in great difficulty of moving.

"haa...haa...", the brunette huffed as his body trembled in fear and pain from the prefect's tightening grip of his wrists.

"I cannot hear you. Say it out loud, hervivore!", the prefect ordered the brunette in an almost earsplitting voice. He was angry and he's totally pissed off.

"Stop Hibari-san", the raven teen shouted at the prefect. Being a kind-hearted person, Yamamoto couldn't stand seeing a fellow student of the school somewhat like being reprimanded in a strange way.

Gokudera too was surprised of Hibari acting strange. He wasn't expecting the cold hearted Hibari's punishment to be this hellish crazy. But he remained silent, he didn't want to get involved with the prefect's whereabouts considering that he's the strongest Vongola guardian.

"P-please, haa...LET ME GO", the brunette shouted.

"Very well", Hibari smirked.

The brunette's legs gave up the moment the prefect let go of his hands. He was still trembling from the shock. The two teens who had witnessed the episode had turned to stone. Eyes wide from what they had seen for the brunette that Hibari had pinned was their very own friend, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

The silverette cursed himself for not knowing that the teen was his boss. He rushed towards his boss and gave him a lift. Yamamoto helped Gokudera as the two of them carried Tsuna.

"I can't believe you did this to Jyuudaime", Gokudera gave the prefect a long stare and disappeard to the clinic.

"Isn't it enough?", Dino appeared out of the dark hallway. "I was watching the whole incident, isn't it enough for you to calm down?"

"Shut up", the prefect yell at the blond. His face still fresh from exasperation. He hid them using his bangs that only his nose and his smirking lips were visible.

Even without asking, Dino already knew that Kyouya was angry. He can tell through the prefect's actions. What made him surprise was that the prefect wore a smile as he walked towards the staircase and sat on the second level.

"Kyouya are you okay?", he asked in perplexity. He noticed Kyouya's hands burried on the face.

Kyouya didn't answer and burried his face on his knees. His tonfas on the floor. He didn't even notice the approaching blond as he also sat down beside him. The prefect's emotion became worst when he felt warm arms wrapping him as it directed his head to lean on the shoulders of the blond beside him. It only made his eyes burst into tears.

Dino at the sight of Kyouya silently crying cannot help himself but to confort him until he calms down. Of all the people around Kyouya, he was the only one who became aware of Kyouya's special eye for the Vongola boss Tsunayoshi Sawada. As his teacher, he cannot just sit around and watch as his student and his brother-Tsuna- in a situation just like what happened earlier, but he had no courage to stop his student. He silently thanked the storm and rain guardians for being there to help Tsuna but he felt sorry for Kyouya unable to show his true feelings to the Vongola boss.

"You're such an idiot Kyouya, unable to establish a good relationship with the person you love for so long", the blond only smiled as he looked at the silently crying Kyouya. "...I'm still here... waiting for you... and will wait for you". Dino burried his face on Kyouya's hair.

Tears stopped flowing upon hearing the words the blond had said. 'Is it a declaration?', the prefect mentally asked himself. Kyouya gently straightened up and came in contact face to face with his teacher. "What did you say?"

Dino lifted his hand and brushed away the tears left on the prefects face. "I mean it", he smiled.

"Why at this time?", Kyouya stared at the blond as their eyes met.

The blond didn't answer the prefect and broke the gaze that their eyes locked. "Wait", the prefect grab the blond's hand but remained silent, his hair began to cover his eyes again.

The blond stopped but never looked back at the prefect, he prefer not to face Kyouya. He remained silent. He bacame aware of the prefects tightening grip of his hand and decided to talk. "What?"

"Please comfort me", the prefect whispered under his breath.

"Huh?", Dino almost flabbergasted at the request of his student. "I-I can't do that", he was going to get rid of Kyouya's grip when the prefect stood up and forcefully hugged him from behind, never letting him go.

"Please... comfort me", Kyouya groaned.

"I just can't do that, ...sorry Kyouya", Dino sighed.

* * *

**A/N**: OoC, that's all I can say. Wish granted for the request of 1827 but D18 is still the pairing for this chapter and more on the next chapters. Thanks for the review and sorry for the late update, I just had to finish paperworks, deadlines are haunting me. Expect for Rokudo Mokuro on the next chapters... I still haven't decided to whom I will pair him 'cause Kyouya's already taken.

PLEASE REVIEW...:smileys:. Positive and especially NEGATIVE reviews are always loved.

-strawfuzz


End file.
